Jay Walker
Jay is the blue ninja of the media and toy franchise, Lego Ninjago. He wields the Nunchucks of Lightning. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Star vs Jay Walker * Jay vs Jason Grace (Completed) * [[Jay vs. Pikachu|'Jay vs. Pikachu']] (Completed) Battles Royale * Blue TV Shows Characters Battle Royale (Completed) * Ninjago Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) History: Early Life: Jay was born the son of famous actor Cliff Gordon and the Elemental Master of Lightning. For unknown reasons, as a baby he was given up by his parents, and left at the doorstep of an inventor couple, Ed and Edna Walker, the owners of a large junkyard. The two adopted Jay as their own son. At some point, he left his home to test one of his inventions, a set of Mechanical Wings. The wings worked well, but Jay ended up crashing into a billboard. As he picked himself up on the rooftop he fell onto, he met Master Wu and learned of his potential to become a Ninja. Interested by the old man's offer, Jay took up residence at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began his training, meeting Cole and Zane in the process. Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, and the Ninja escaped from the Lightning Dragon with his gliders. Death Battle Info: Age: Like the majority of his fellow Ninja, Jay is currently in his late teens. During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 16 years of age. As the most recent events take place 3-4 years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19. Personality: Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety, as revealed in Season 6. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. Jay is fond of inventing, technology, and the color blue. Technologically, Jay is the smartest out of all the six Ninjas; this is because he is raised in a junkyard. Jay also has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Weapons and Abilities: Wind: Jay has been seen using the element of wind in a small vortex, but only once. It is assumed to be a side power associated with his main element: Lightning. Lightning Abilities: Jay can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. As the current Lightning Elemental Master, he can use his powers to charge and manipulate electrical devices. General Abilities: Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja's disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny's Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Nya and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer, but Jay's skill with technology should not be underestimated. VanillaJay.png|Official Artwork AnimeJay.png|Anime-inspired Jay from Season 11, Episode 19 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Lego Combatants Category:Lego Ninjago Characters Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders